moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Tesla Trooper
Soviet Union |role = Anti-armor |useguns = Miniaturized Tesla coil |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 240 |armortype = Plate |speed = 6 |sight = 7 |cost = $400 * $500 in Earthrise |time = 0:09 (base 0:14) * 0:12 (base 0:18) in Earthrise |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = Field Bureau |groundattack = 63 * 200% vs. Drone * 100% vs. all vehicle armor types * 80% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak * 70% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 50% vs. (Big) Light Structure and (Big) Heavy Structure * 35% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure |cooldown = 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |range = 5, radius 0.3 |ability = * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) * Can charge a Tesla Coil on a range of 2.3 ** 1 Tesla Trooper increases the Tesla Coil's firepower by 50% and rate of fire by 83%, adds an EMP effect to its attacks that disables units vulnerable to EMP for 6 frames (0.2 in-game seconds) ** 2 Tesla Troopers make the Tesla Coil remain online in low power ** 3 Tesla Troopers make the Tesla Coil use its charged attack in low power |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Affected by Overcharge * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |infantry = 1 }} The 'Tesla Trooper '''is a Soviet anti-tank infantry that can also take on enemy infantry. Official description ''The natural evolution of the Shock Trooper, the Tesla Trooper is better armored and armed than his predecessor thanks to advances in tesla technology, thus maintaining his position as one of the Soviets best anti-tank troopers. The thick insulative armor provides protection from tank treads and dog bites as well, making the Tesla Trooper even more durable. A recent development is the coil charger which allows troopers to charge a friendly Tesla Coil, allowing the Coil to remain online without grid power and increasing its lethality.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Making a return from Red Alert 2, Tesla Troopers stand as the Soviet's strong infantry answer to enemy tank divisions. While slow, these units are reasonably tough, having a larger health pool than many of their comparative infantry, with strong armor that keeps them from being crushed or killed by dogs and spooks. Coupled with their relatively strong attack, they make a strong supporting unit for taking on enemy armored divisions. Russian commanders will specifically enjoy the fact that they can be boosted with the Overcharge power, which synergizes well with Tesla Cruisers and Volkov. Outside of direct combat, Tesla Troopers have extra utility on the battlefield as detectors and as Tesla Coil boosters. Tesla Troopers have a decent detection range, which can allow them to scope out hidden Epsilon threats, although their poor speed means that they should be keep faster units nearby to respond the speedier stealth units. When positioned near a Tesla Coil, the trooper will start sending his energy to the tower, increasing its damage output, just as in the original game. Unlike the original game, a pair of troopers take this effect to the next level, giving it the ability to stun enemy tanks (and any other units vulnerable to EMP like Foehn infantry) as they come in range, while keeping it active even when on low power. The Tesla Trooper is not the end all of infantry on the ground. While strong, troopers can't quickly deal with enemy infantry unless massed, and their poor firerate means they'll struggle if they're swarmed. Their relatively slow movement makes them easy prey for faster enemies, especially strong anti-infantry units that hold a range or speed advantage over them. The power suits they wear make them vulnerable to magnetic weapons, giving PsiCorps an edge over them. Appearances Act One * Teala Troopers make their debut in Bleed Red, however, they are not trainable in this mission. * Tesla Troopers become trainable in Happy Birthday. Act Two * In Earthrise, Tesla Trooper replaces Conscript survivors that emerge from the buildings, and is available to train without Field Bureau, but costs $500. Assessment References zh:磁暴步兵 Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:Stealth Detector Category:Tesla